


The Diner

by Wolfchesters



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Gen, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Thor gets it, World War II, and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfchesters/pseuds/Wolfchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just Steve reminiscing about a diner he used to eat at with Bucky and him missing his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diner

There was a diner on the corner of Hicks and 9th Avenue that Steve and Bucky used to go to every Sunday after Bucky got off work. It was at that diner that Steve comforted Bucky after his father died in training at Camp Leigh. It was at that diner that the pair stared at each other in horror as they listened to the news of the attack on Pearl Harbor through the battered wooden wireless that sat on the front counter. It was at that diner, on many occasions, that Bucky begged Steve not to enlist. The short blonde waitress that worked the Sunday afternoon shift could probably recite the argument to you word for word if you asked.

Steve walked to that diner after Bucky got shipped off to England with the rest of his platoon and Beth, the blonde waitress that served him his club sandwich on Sunday afternoons sat down across from him and held his hand as he worried about his friend and wiped away his tears on the napkin that she handed him.

That diner was the first place Steve went after Doctor Erskine was killed. It was the place where the fondest memories he had of Bucky were forged. That diner was where Steve got drunk for the first time, where he found out that bourbon really wasn’t his thing and where he watched the sun rise with Bucky by his side for the first time.

That diner was the site of many ‘firsts’ and when Steve went looking for it after waking up from his seventy year nap, finding a coffee shop filled with bearded men wearing scarves in the middle of July, it was like losing Bucky all over again.

Two and a half years after Loki destroyed New York City and seventy three years after witnessing Bucky fall, in what felt like slow motion, from a moving train, Steve stood in the middle of a street lined with the hulls of burning vehicles, with Hydra agents descending on him and looked into the face of his long lost childhood friend. He barely looked a day older than the fresh-faced young man that Steve cried over in the diner all those years ago.

They were the same man weren’t they? That _was_ Bucky, right?

The amount of years that had passed and the lack of recognition in his friend’s eyes told a different story but Steve had to believe. Just like he had to believe that Beth, the friendly waitress who witnessed two young men fall in love, had lived to a ripe old age and died painlessly in her sleep. Just like he had to believe that the long list of lives he had taken had been for the greater good, even if they had been ordered by a corrupt agency which was being run by the very people they were trying to fight against.

Six months after looking into his best friend’s eyes and seeing nothing reflected there but his own pain, Steve was sitting on a balcony at Avenger’s Tower, looking over the city that he once loved. He thought maybe Washington would suit him better what with the over-abundance of orders coming down the line and it being the military capital of the country, but God, was he wrong about that. Lately, he had been thinking an isolated cabin in the middle of Alaska would feel more like home than anywhere else.

Suddenly Thor was there and he was handing Steve something blue in one of Tony’s crystal tumblers and telling him what a marvellous party he was missing inside. Steve’s reluctance to communicate went unnoticed by Thor, like most things involving manners and social skills, and Steve was being told, what he was sure would be a riveting story under different circumstances, about a cruel and bloody battle n some far off planet which involved a lot of body parts being crushed by the antlers of Bilgesnipe.

When a long silence followed his story, Thor appeared to realise that company was not what Steve wanted. He fixed Steve with a mournful look and stood up to leave, to which Steve gave no objection. He paused as he opened the door and the thumping beat of the music spilled out onto the balcony. “I miss my brother too, Steve.” Thor said, and then he was gone, leaving Steve alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if ill continue this. i have another chapter written but it works just as well as a one-shot/stand alone fic. Please let me know if you like it :))


End file.
